The present invention relates to a mutual and multi-restrained fixing fender classified as an accessory for navigation.
It is known that a fender is a round or cylinder-shaped protection hung over vessel's sides in order to deaden impacts and possible frictions. Usually round-shaped fenders, more particularly in the form of a drop, are used for big boats and are made of sufficiently stiff material while cylinder-shaped fenders of an elongated form and normally used in small and medium-sized vessels, are usually made of light elastic material (rubber or plastic material) and, for the purpose of reducing prices, have a weak thickness and are blown up.
Both first and second fenders are hung over vessel's sides by means of lines fixed to the vessel's handrail or protection in their use condition, that is when the vessel has to dock next to other ships. On the contrary, during navigation or when the vessel is not going to moor in a port, that is in the case of anchor-moorings, fenders become unnecessary and bothering if hung overboard so that it is necessary to hoist them on-board in order to arrange them in a fixed position possibly joined together; this is above all necessary when small or medium-sized vessels are concerned as they have a reduced free room.
In any way, there is no possibility for all these types of fenders to be fixedly joined together, unless to have resort to the use of lines (usually the same that keep fenders hung over the vessel's sides) in order to achieve their fixing to each other.